


Legends- a short  teaser

by doi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I Don't Even Know, Magic, Preview, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doi/pseuds/doi
Summary: A scene with my best boy.





	Legends- a short  teaser

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to have you know, I have no idea what I'm doing. This takes place pretty late in the story. Thus, off characterization.   
> I lovingly blame the A3 discord I'm a part of for this mess. You asked.

 

He couldn't just leave them there. He couldn't just stay on sidelines. He didn't care that he was considered the weakest link. He was going to save them and no one was going to stop him. Not even the army of monsters that surrounded him. Before, the very sight of these monsters was enough to have him frozen in fear. Now, they were nothing more than fodder, rust on his twin blades as he hacked and slashed through them with ease. Turning them into the silver dust that now covered him. He couldn't lose them, not now. They were so close. They had almost figured out how to save Director-sensei.  They were so close to going back to normal, why did this happen.  Why did the Order have to attack now? They had run right into a trap. One they could have easily avoided. Blinking, Taichi tried to hold back the tears. Sakura and Tenma promised to try to hold off their forces there. This isn't the end of the world. At least, if they had any say in it.  A blow from the behind snapped Taichi temporarily out of his thoughts. Hitting the ground with a large thud, Taichi had all the air knocked out of him. The monsters slowly gathered around their prey, looking at him like a tasty snack. Perhaps, he did overestimate how easy it would have been to reach his other troupe members, his other teammates.  Groaning,  Taichi struggled to stand. Gaining godlike powers did not mean gaining godlike invincibility. At least, not yet. He hadn't unlocked his god form yet. Everyone else had. It was only a matter of time before he did. He covered himself with a small blanket of magic, healing himself of any minor wounds he would have gotten. He couldn't stop here. He had to reach them. "We have no use for weak things." The woman's words echoed in the back of his mind again, placing a doubt that he'll get himself killed before he could stop them. Throwing one of his blades, Taichi nailed one of the monsters in its head. He didn't care, he stopped caring.  Even if it was basically suicidal, he was going to reach them, even if it meant he died right after. A surge of power pumped through his veins. He wasn't going to die here. Not just yet. A thick curtain of darkness began to surround everything around him. He was just as good as the rest and he was going to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's so short. It's just a teaser. Nothing more. Also, I wrote this at 1 AM.


End file.
